After the Epilogue
by thechampionday
Summary: " "Hi," I reply. "I'm June." My voice comes out raspy." Day, June and Eden goes to Tess's for dinner. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

"Hi," I reply. "I'm June."  
>My voice comes out raspy. My logic fades away. I'm introducing myself to the boy I've known, to the boy I've seen suffer so much, to the boy I let go, to the boy I've yearned for, even after these ten years.<br>_Ten years. It was that long.  
><em>Day's eyes burn brighter. There's a shining gleam on it, a ripple on the blue. The imperfection. It's still there. A smile tugs at his face. I can't think.  
>"June," he says. There's a tone on his voice, a tinge of familiarity, a suggestion that he remembers the four-lettered word he has said. "June?"<br>"Iparis. June Iparis."  
>Day scrunches his eyebrows for a moment, as if confused. He stares at me. My heart beats twice as normal, cutting through the misery I've felt when visiting Metias's gravestone, giving way to something else.<br>He shakes his head and breaks away from his stare, embarrassed. He coughs to fill in the awkward pause. Finally, his stare flickers back to me.  
>"Shall we?" he asks, gesturing to Eden. I nod.<br>We walk to Eden. I notice now that his once-purplish eyes is now blue, but it still contain hints of a darker colour. He looks at me with a friendly smile, but there's something else in it.  
>He's saying sorry silently. <em>Sorry for all these years without Day in your life. Sorry for what you've been through.<em> _Sorry that I did not intervene, sorry that I knew Day meant a whole lot to you, and that you meant a lot to my brother._  
>I smile at him.<br>"This is June," Day says. Eden nods as a greeting, though he already knows who I am. "She knows Tess too. Coincidence, yeah?"  
>Lake accent. It's still with him, after these ten years. That Lake Sector accent. Without it, I wouldn't have found Day. The night of me in Batalla, dressed in dark with aviator glasses, hearing Day's voice for the first time in the speakers, comes back to me in a rush.<br>"Eden."  
>"June," Day says. There's something in his voice when he says my name. It cracks. "You do know Tess, yeah? Uhm, any idea where she lives?"<br>I nod. I can't speak. My brain, able to survive a Colonies attack, can't even function in this situation.  
>I still can't believe where I am now, that after all this time, after a decade of nothingness, that I'm here, with Day, flesh and blood.<br>I realize that I had been staring at Day for too long. He looks at me questioningly, shyly.  
>"I can lead the way."<br>I start walking to the train station. The brothers follow me, their footsteps in tune. My epaulettes clink.  
>I can feel Day's eyes burning on my neck. They walk faster until they are walking right with me. I catch a glance of something twinkling. My paper clip ring.<br>After all these ten years, he still wears it. It bewilders me.  
>"Wow, there's a train here now," Day mutters. "Never been there when I was here."<br>"We had a subway," Eden answers. "I wanted to study it, actually. Mechanical. Complicated. I mean, the way the motors work on the tires. It's a complex thing, and-"  
>Day smiles at me, as if to say, <em>he's always like that. <em>The sight makes my heart skip.  
>"It sure has been long since I was here."<br>_Ten years._  
>We walk quietly to the station. I concentrate on not letting Day's hand brush against mine. If it did, I would have stumbled. We are so near each other that I can barely breathe.<br>"-and then the tires have to revolve. I'm curious about the friction, though," Eden says. He catches a glance at chuckles and me. "I'm sorry. I'm bewildering your date, Daniel."  
>I feel my cheeks redden. Day glances at Eden for a split second, but I can't see his face. Eden laughs.<br>"It's already eight thirty," he says. "Think Tess won't mind if we're late?"  
>"She won't," Day says. "She'd wait until midnight if she has to, knowing her."<br>Of course she will.  
>"Oh-June is also going to Tess's?"<br>"Yeah," Day answers. He looks at me. His tone is soft. "Tess is a friend of yours too, right?"  
>I nod.<br>We board the train. Tess's is only three stops away. It would have been shorter if we walked, but I don't know if I can survive Day's nearness. Besides, we already are in here. I shouldn't ponder at other options.  
><em>I have known you. A long time ago.<br>_You have.  
>"It's almost as fast as Antarctican trains, Daniel," Eden points out. "Not as smooth, though. I guess it's the tires. Antarctica's magnetical trains are better, but the way these tires are working, it's a close call. Pretty impressive."<br>Day smiles at that. He runs a hand through his short hair, making it ever messier. It seems like his habit now.  
>"By the way, are there any visitors other than June to Tess's?" Eden asks. "I mean, the legendary Daniel Altan Wing is back in Los Angeles. Think someone would go mooning over you all the way over dinner?"<br>"I'm not sure," Day answers. "I guess not. She did not say anything."  
>I smile quietly. A picture of a smiling Tess pops up in my head. My heart warms. I owe her so much.<br>Throughout the train ride, I see Day glance at me back at then. Flickering. I hope he doesn't see the faint, red gradient on my cheeks.  
>Finally, we get to the stop where Tess lives. I bet Pascao is already there. I wonder how Day will react if he sees him.<br>"We're here." I mutter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:  
><strong>Sorry that I have not updated! Will try to update more frequently. (_Disclaimer: characters belong to Marie Lu, not mine)_

We get to Tess's apartment, a big complex in the Ruby sector. Day looks at it admiringly. I know he's impressed and relieved; that Tess has managed to survive on her own, and even get to this point. I am glad for her, too. The twelve-year old girl who healed me back in that Skiz fight has blossomed into the most caring adult I've ever met.  
>"June!" Tess warms up when she sees me. "Pascao is already here, and he's helping me in the kitchen-"<br>She stops when she sees who's behind me. She smiles even wider, and chances a surreptitious glance at me for a second. I smile.  
>I step inside her apartment. It's the same as always, so like Tess-brown, clean-cut wooden floors that I believe would've cost a lot more than it seems like, polished white walls and lamps with intricate designs on them. The only difference is that brown wooden table that's set in the middle of the entrance, which is usually empty, is filled with food.<br>"Daniel-you've grown," she whispers, looking at the two brothers. She grins widely. "Hi, Eden."  
>"Hi, cousin," Daniel says. He taps her nose twice. "Been long."<br>Tess hugs Daniel and Eden. I feel content at the sigh-I know, even though she never mentioned or talked about it to me, that Tess _did _miss Daniel. It is logical, after all.  
>She then gestures for us to sit. Tess has outdid herself-she has filled the table with various different food-pork edame with spaghetti and sweet onion rolls, chicken, <em>fried dough<em>, salad, mushroom soup-but the one thing that gets my attention is the red velvet cake sitting on the very center. My name is written, in cursive red icing, on the cake.  
>Day sees the cake and quickly looks at me. Through my peripheral view, I can see Eden smirking.<br>"It's June's birthday?" he asks Tess, shocked. I feel his eyes burning on me, and I keep my gaze determinedly to Tess. I wouldn't want to stare at that ocean of blue at this time.  
>"Yes," Tess answers, looking at me and smiling. "She's twenty-seven today."<br>"Same age as you, Daniel," Eden says mischievously, nudging his brother and winking. I blush, touching my cheek absently. I cannot seem to link my thoughts together and form one single logical, sensible thought. It seems like an impossible task.  
>There's a moment of silence.<br>"Happy birthday," Day says, nodding at me. I nod and smile. That's all I can do. _Say something, June. _But my tongue is frozen, unable to come up with a coherent answer.  
>"Thank you," I reply, my voice croaking. We are followed by another uncomfortable lapse of silence, with Tess humming and setting down more food from the kitchen. I fiddle with the knife set on the plate. A butter knife. A voice echoes in my memory.<br>_"This, is not a knife." _  
>I'm saved by the return of Pascao. He is carrying a gigantic plate of what seems like seafood; prawns, lobsters, crabs. He gives a shout when he sees who's sitting around the dining table.<br>"Wow!" Pascao exclaims. He's still in his Drake instructor uniform: blue coat, with a vertical row of silver buttons and silver epaulettes, a Republic button pinned prominently on the left of the coat. "Well, our guests are all here, huh?"  
>Day eyes Pascao with a look of curiosity. I know he must recognize him: Pascao's pale grey eyes are prominent anywhere. There's a second of silence, followed by Pascao's ever-present and mischievous grin.<br>"Well, there's all the food!" Tess declares. "Let's eat to welcome Daniel and Eden back-good luck for Eden's interview too-and for June's happy, happy birthday."  
>"To Daniel and Eden-and to June," Pascao says, raising his wine glass-which is actually filled with purple lemon tea-up.<br>"Oh, yes," Tess says, setting down her glass. "This is Pascao."  
>Day and Eden nods at him, but they already know that Pascao know their names. I know that Day knows full well that he knows Pascao. There's something in his eyes, the way he observes Pascao, like taking him in-confusion and realization, something settling or struggling to settle in place.<br>"Happy birthday, June," Eden says, smiling at me. I return his smile back gracefully.  
>I take small portions of the food Tess has prepared. I still feel like I am dreaming. If only I had known if this would happen yesterday. I wouldn't have believed, or even foolishly hope for it. And here I am now.<br>At the first few minutes, there is no discussion, only the soft clinks of cutlery against plates. The food is passed down. I am starting to realize that Tess deliberately and subtly arranged the round table. Day is in front of me, Eden next to me, Pascao on my left, and Tess next to him.  
>"Did you cook all of this?" Eden asks to Tess. She nods, smiling at me.<br>"Pretty impressive," Eden remarks. Even from this distance, I can see Tess's cheeks blush. _Tess and Eden. _I like the pair.  
>I catch Day's glance, and he smiles at me as if he knows what I'm also thinking. My cheeks blush furiously, more than Tess's.<br>"So, Daniel," Pascao starts. His voice catches on Day's name. I know that he is still not used to calling Day that, as I am. "How is Antarctica different from L.A?"  
>"It's…<em>different<em>," Day answers, staring at his plate. He waves his fork. "I've gotten into trouble a lot. Lost a lot of points. You guys know the, uh, point system in Ross City, yeah?"  
>Nodding heads.<br>"I didn't really like their system, but it's awesome there," Day explains. He scratches his ear. I know he's struggling to explain how he feels. "It just didn't feel…right. Eden gets the invitation to an interview back to Los Angeles and I realize just how much I miss it."  
>"Ten years is quite a lot, Daniel," Tess says, passing me the plate of fried dough. I politely refuse, pointing to the huge amounts of food set on my table. Day's gaze sets on me, and I determinedly don't look back. "L.A has changed, hasn't it?"<br>"Yeah," he agrees, smiling. "Eden has noticed it more than me, though."  
>"The trains," Eden interjects. "It's awesome. I hadn't realized how advanced Los Angeles can be, too, I mean, Ross City had a lot of tech, but that's because it's <em>Ross City. <em>I hadn't really expected this kind of technology from home."  
><em>Home.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner ends. Eden's words ring in my head. Home. "Man, that was awesome," Pascao mutters. He looks in my direction as he says this. I can't help but smile. Over the years, my friendship with Pascao has strengthened. "Thanks for the food, Tess." "Thank June that it's her birthday," Tess jokes. Grinning, she hands me a small, red velvet box. "Thank you for your friendship, June. Happy twenty-seventh." The red velvet box reminds me of something else. I stare at it for a second. "Thank you, Tess," I reply, taking the box. I hope she realizes that what I said has a double-layer of meaning to it. Thank you for the gift. Thank you for bringing Day here. Thank you. Thank you. She smiles at me genuinely. Then she turns back to the two brothers. "It's getting late," she says. "Eden might get late for his interview tomorrow, Daniel." "Nah," Eden says, stretching. He winks at Tess. I smile at the sight. Eden has so many things in common with Day. Winking at girls is one of them. "I would probably say I got a goddy jet lag or something." Tess scowls at him good-naturedly. "Make sure you pass that interview, Eden." "Sure will. They love me here, don't they, cousin?" The three of us watches the exchange quietly, passing knowing glances between each other. Day raises his eyebrow at me, grinning. Eden runs a hand through his curly hair, yawning. He looks at his watch, and his eyes widen. "Goddy hell, Daniel, I might be late for my interview tomorrow." "Don't blame me, you trot," Day replies, grinning. "Your flirting took an hour." The two brothers stand up. I notice that Day's taller than Eden by a few inches. "Sorry, Tess, we have to go," Eden mutters. He winks again. "Until then, next time?" "Yes. Sure the two of you won't get lost?" A silence passes. "Uh," Day looks out the window, running a hand through his hair. He scratches his ear. "This is Ruby sector, yeah?" "Don't worry, June's here," Pascao adds in, looking at me mischievously. "She can take you back." "No, no, I don't want to inconvenient her," Day replies, shaking his head. "I think I know where-" "Are you sure?" "Yes." "June knows where it is," Pascao cuts in stubbornly. "Right, June?" Day looks at me pleadingly, as if asking me to say no. Obviously, he does not want to inconvenient me. It's apparent on his face. But I can tell that he has no idea where we are right now. "I-yes." "June would take you," Tess says, smiling. "June, here's some of the birthday cake, I'm pretty sure you'd want to keep it-" "It's alright, Tess," I reply. "It's yours. Please keep it for me." We stand up. I struggle to put on my coat. I'm shaking, though I don't know why. I ignore it, not wanting Tess to worry. She has enough on her plate for now. After that, I hug Tess tightly and whisper a shaky "thank you". She smiles at me, nodding, her expression understanding. Her brown eyes twinkle in the light. She knows what I'm trying to say. The two brothers hug her, too, and I can't help but grin as Eden hugs her for longer than a beat. It would be lovely to see them get together. And I know that Day feels that way, too. Pascao follows us out, his grin widening. We thank Tess for the last time. Then, we head out. We walk in silence for a few minutes. "I'll get going," Pascao says, looking at the three of us with a mischievous grin. "Good luck for the interview, man. I'll see the three of you around." He looks at us one last time, grinning, and turns around. An awkward silence passes. "Sorry, June, that you're stuck here," Day mutters, not meeting my eyes. "It's alright. I have no schedule to catch tomorrow," I lie. I have a full training schedule with my squadron early morning tomorrow. "Is there anyone waiting for you at home?" His tone, though concerned, has something else inside it. Or maybe I'm imagining it. I blush, ignoring Eden's ever-present smirk. I shake my head. 


End file.
